


of robins and mantles of misplaced hope

by blueeeee



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Batfamily (DCU), Gen, Poetry, all the robins :D - Freeform, and, anyway yeah my friend knows shit about the robins and this made HER sad so idk, no beta we die like men, no fluff only sad....., or robins ;), prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeeee/pseuds/blueeeee
Summary: robins symbolize hope and rebirth, yes, but one has to die to live again.
Relationships: None
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	of robins and mantles of misplaced hope

_three little robins, all in a row.  
three little robins, excitement in tow.  
three little robins, for their city they bled,  
three little robins, who ended up dead._

the robin mantle was born of a kid who was made to fly. he watched his parents fall and still came out hopeful.

he gave life to gotham and washed her streets of blood, tragedy after tragedy and still a smile on his painted face. (one wonders when it will slip.)

_one little robin, alone with a bomb  
one little robin betrayed by his mom  
one little robin, his savior too late,  
one little robin consumed with hate._

the robin mantle passed down again, this time to a kid who took it.

he saw a chance to change the world, to heal a broken man before he broke and grabbed it with his hollow bones.

(he knew he wasn't ready, but by god if he wasn't willing to try.)

_poor little robin, seen as a chore.  
poor little robin, caught up in a war.  
poor little robin, ending up dead,  
poor little robin died in her bed._

death, death, death, the kid who saw a cursed mantle and disregarded the warnings to heal a breaking man, noble in his attempts but honor doesn't sway a merciless entity.

if he could go back, was it worth it? (he would never change his answer)

_one last robin in this lonely little club,  
one last robin, killed by a sub.  
run right through with a sword of mother’s making,  
one last little robin who ended up breaking._

one forgets that robins are harbingers of death. 

(i mean, the red on their chests must have gotten there somehow.)

_three little robins, their killers alive.  
three little robins, who didn't survive.  
three little robins, down in the ground,  
three little robins, no longer around. _

**Author's Note:**

> i am,,,,,, so sorry


End file.
